<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was never cut out for prom queen by socopotactico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041888">I was never cut out for prom queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico'>socopotactico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, High School, High School AU, Homophobia, I swear I love Scarlett even though it doesn’t seem like it, Romance, angst with happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice and Lemon took on different paths when they finally got to high school, but when two people are meant to be together, they always find their way back to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice Boxx/Lemon (Canada's Drag Race RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was never cut out for prom queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Beach Bunny’s Prom Queen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As years go by, relationships end, friendships breaks and hearts get crushed, you’d be quite lucky to keep a friendship for more than a few years. Childhood friends moved away, and friend groups got smaller and smaller. Some bonds are easier to break than others, but Juice had enough faith in her friendship with Lemon to say with certainty that their bond was, for one thing, unbreakable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two girls were never seen apart all through their school years, up until high school. As some pointed out, the two girls were attached by the hip, if you’d spot either of them, the other wasn’t far away. Friendships come and go, but if theirs was to ever break, it would come as a shock to everyone who’s ever known them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">High school was quite a test to see if their bond was as strong as they claimed for it to be. The amounts of classes they had in common was lower than they had hoped for. It didn’t come off as a surprise to anyone when Lemon had got in into the dance program, and those who get in have a reputation for leaving their friends behind. When you spend half of your day dancing with a small group of people, there’s not much of a choice but to develop some sort of friendship with them. Especially knowing the types of people who audition for this dance program every year. If you were not to be their friend, you’d most certainly become their enemy. Yet, Lemon swore she couldn’t care less about them and would much rather hang out with Juice than any of those pretentious cunts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But promises are known for being broken. As the days went by, Lemon started to spend more time with the girls from her dance group. Every night, when Juice hit up her phone, offering ice cream sandwiches and movie nights, Lemon kindly turned down her offers, saying she had to work on some choreography. Of course Lemon wouldn’t lie to Juice, she couldn’t look her in the eyes and tell a lie, but she’d keep a few parts out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time she’d show up to class with a new piece of clothing, she didn’t want Juice to think any less of her, so she refused to tell her that her new friends pressured her into getting it. How every shirt she’d wear was only to fit in with the others, as hoodies and skinny jeans weren’t going to do it if she didn’t want her high school years to leave memories of bullying and loneliness. Scarlett told her times and times again, they’ll hang out with her only if she made the effort to try and fit in a bit. Lemon hated Scarlett with every inch of her being, but she was her dance partner in most routines and it was best to try to get along with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long for Lemon to become a new person completely.  Her yellow hair was soon bleached back to platinum blond, as bright colours were just a distraction on stage. Her shirts became more and more revealing and her skirts shorter and shorter. It’s when Kiara rushed to take Juice’s seat next to Lemon in Spanish class that Juice realized she’d just lose her best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look what she’s become, you still want to be friends with that?” Jimbo leaned over and whispered into Juice’s ear as her bag hit the floor next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess not,” she answered, looking down at her paper, as the sight of the girl she used to share gummy bears with in the back of the class was now applying yet another coat of lipgloss. Every time she’d catch Lemon chatting with Kiara behind their teacher’s back, she’d let herself hope that someday she’d get her best friend back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The closer they got to senior prom, the more Lemon became obsessed with finally getting the title of prom queen. She was up against quite a few girls, but everyone knew it was between her and Scarlett. They both agreed that they would stay friends regardless of who got the title, but Lemon and Scarlett had a history of fighting over the stupidest things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lemon spent hours in multiple boutiques finding the perfect dress; the one worthy of a crown. The same crown she’d picture sitting on top of her perfectly coiffed blonde hair, looking up at the sky, hoping she’s made her momma proud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A simple black dress would be more than enough for Juice to dance the night away without tripping on it. She settled on a pair of silver sandals, emphasizing just how short she is next to her friends, but nothing in this world could convince Juice to put on a pair of high heels. She knew herself too well, and she didn’t plan on spending prom night in the hospital with a broken ankle due to a pair of shoes. She didn’t trust her dance abilities to keep her standing on both feet all night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s got you vote for prom queen?” Kyne asked as she tied the pink corsage to Juice’s wrist. It was the same colour as her recently died hair. She swore she’d never seen herself look so glamourous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lemon, for sure.” Juice replied, “Oh sorry, I mean Lindsay.” Juice cringed at the mention of her name. She’d never get used to Lemon going by her actual birth name. She claimed it sounded too formal and insisted on Juice to give her a nickname. Since the girl was wearing yellow from head to toe, she picked Lemon, and never again did she have to refer to her as Lindsay up until now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honey, you know you don’t have to vote for her just because you two were once on good terms back in middle school?” Juice had met Kyne during her second year of high school, she was her tutoring her in math and they hit it off right away. Kyne only got to see the bad side of Lemon, as Juice refused to say the new side of Lemon, still holding on for a small chance this was all just a phase.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the least I can do for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Lemon applied yet another layer of mascara onto her lashes, the faint sound of the doorbell could be heard over Nicki Minaj’s latest track playing through the speakers. Her father being out of town, she had no choice but to run downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen Scarlett’s latest tweet?” Tynomni let herself in as she shoved her phone into Lemon’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Y’all are not ready for what I have planned.-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then tagged Lemon and added a few devil emojis and an entire row of crowns. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not ready for my crown, yeah.” Lemon rolled her eyes. Scarlett was her friend; she’d never do anything to betray her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not even slightly worried?” Tymoni asked. Scarlett and Tynomi were far from being friends, if one thing they were more like rivals in the dance world. Scarlett was so jealous of Tynomi for getting the lead in The Nutcracker when they were 7. Some stupid rivalry that would never end, but Lemon never had any issues with Scarlett. She wouldn’t doubt her friendship over a stupid tweet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, she doesn’t have shit on me.” Lemon grabbed her purse and both girls left in Tynomi’s car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juice knew that she shouldn’t be looking, that it was only going to hurt her, but as the images were projected for everyone to see, she caught herself staring a bit too attentively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett stood there with her hand on the remote pressing the small buttons and changing slides every few seconds. She had this wicked smile on her face that didn’t seem to wash off as the reactions from the crowd seemed to please her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images of a very drunken Lemon sloppily kissing her friend Priyanka were displayed on the auditorium’s large screen. Scarlett was taking advantage of the attention this was getting to ask people to consider giving her their votes, calling Lemon by names and outing her against her will.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juice knew that Lemon was into girls, she came out to her when they were 10. They used to kiss under the blankets when Lemon’s mom would let her sleep over. Juice always wondered if she meant it when she said that one day she wanted them to get married. They were so young and so naïve that it was obvious she meant nothing by it, yet Juice always hoped someday Lemon would talk to her about it again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d never call it a crush because Juice wasn’t one to develop a weird crush on her childhood best friend, but she’d never classified their friendship as strictly platonic. Although they have both grown up and taken different paths, Juice still hoped that Lemon knew that she would never give up on her or break her trust just like Scarlett.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did she even do to you?” Juice stepped forward, raising her voice at Scarlett.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How adorable, little Jessica standing up for her so-called friend.” Scarlett mocked her as she got down from the stage. “Lindsay never cared about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter, you don’t have the right to out her like that!” Juice knew that she didn’t owe Lemon to stand up for her, but she felt the need to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s true then, she is a lesbian?” Sarlett crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched Juice struggle to find an appropriate answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does it matter? I thought you were her friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh just grow up already! Not all friendships have to be all love and support.” Scarlett replied before making her way back to the front of the stage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did Juice feel so bad for Lemon? She wasn’t the one who tried to make friends with the devil, she wasn’t the one who abandoned her best friend and turned into this typical popular bitch, trying to hide everything that made her so unique. After all, maybe Scarlett was right, Lemon never cared about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One step at a time, careful not to face plant in the stairs and make a complete fool of herself, Lemon had made her way to the auditorium. She checked the time to make sure that she wasn’t late, as everyone seemed to either be looking at the screen which was too far for Lemon to see without her glasses, or pointing fingers at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made her way to the front of the stage, through the crowd, when she finally recognized the images. Those same pictures that Scarlett swore to have erased after they had a good laugh about it. They didn’t mean anything, they were both drunk anyways and Priyanka had a boyfriend, everyone knew about their very public relationship. This was just the result of an innocent game of truth or dare, she’d have never kissed Pri if Ilona hadn’t dared for her to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she remembered the tweet, and by the look on Tynomi’s face, she figured that this wasn’t just a pure coincidence. Scarlett knew Lemon never had a boyfriend because she wasn’t into teen boys, seems like it was quite easy to figure out from that she wasn’t into boys altogether.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoped the room until her eyes landed on the small girl in the red dress. Seems like she had already spotted her, as she looked down on Lemon with evil eyes. The way she ran her hand through her blonde curls as if she was so innocent made Lemon’s blood boil. It came in as quite a shock, Scarlett usually wasn’t one to voluntarily hurt anyone’s feelings. Then again, it was pretty obvious that being crowned prom queen meant a lot to Scarlett, it only makes sense for her to try to win the title at any cost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to admit that Scarlett was crossing the line, and this time she wouldn’t be quiet about it. If it ruined their friendship, if you could even call it that, Lemon couldn’t care less.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey babe, hope you didn’t plan on going home with the crown tonight, such a bummer,” Scarlett said playfully. She wasn’t even going to pretend that it wasn’t her, as it’s already obvious by the look on Lemon’s face that she figured it out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lemon wanted to win more than anyone else, but there’s a limit to how far she was willing to go to get there, and Scarlet had crossed the line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one is going to vote for you now; you’re not the popular girl anymore, Lindsay. Just take a look around, we live in America, how many of your voters do you think will change their mind just because they are homophobic?” Scarlett talked about her plans the same way any Disney villain would explain their own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This has gone too far! It’s just a picture anyways, what the hell does it have to do with anything?” Lemon tried to rationalize the situation; after all, it was pretty obvious that the picture doesn’t mean a thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can come out of your little closet now, Jessica told me everything, it’s not like it’s a secret anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juice told you what?” Out of everyone,  Juice was the last person that she had ever thought could do such a thing to her. After the way she’s been ignoring her for the past few years, it was just normal for Juice to want to get back to her. She just thought after all they shared, she’d keep her secret.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, it’s not like you guys are friends anymore, get your head out of the sand and look around, she’s moved on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was right. While she was too busy trying to fit in with those girls, Juice was creating a life of her own. She had made new friends, who Lemon could only hope treated her better than she ever did. She probably didn’t care about Lemon anymore, so what’s the use of trying to protect her feelings anymore?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  ~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing and absolutely no one should be important enough to cry for on prom night. Lemon tried to hold back her tears and save them from some other time, for the sake of her mascara. It is easier said than done, as she can’t quite figure out if she’s mad at Scarlett or Juice. Thinking about it, she’s probably not even mad at either of them, she’s just hurt that people she’d always considered to be her friends turned their backs on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t seriously be considering leaving prom after talking about it for so long. This is supposed to be your perfect night.” Tynomi said as they were both sitting on the floor of the largest stall of the women’s bathroom.  Lemon’s cries were so loud that if someone was to walk in they probably wouldn’t even notice. At least that’s what Juice thought as she got into the next stall and lifted her feet up so they couldn’t tell she was eavesdropping on them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hearth was thorn, she wanted to rush into the next stall and comfort Lemon like she used to, but they didn’t even talk to each other so she thought it might be best to hold back and not make it weird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to go home, my mascara’s all gone, my hair is shit, my shoes hurt. None of this is what I expected.” Lemon whined, wiping a tear away with a small piece of toilet paper, careful not to smudge her foundation, which was already starting to fade away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me five minutes, I’ll get my emergency makeup case and after you’re all prettied up, we can go out there and dance, okay?” Lemon nodded as her friend left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt this knot in her throat that wouldn’t go away, anxious about the rest of the night. She couldn’t just go out there and watch Scarlett get crowned prom queen when she knows this title was meant to be hers. All year she’d been involved in this, she was part of the prom committee, actually decorated the whole place herself picking colours that would complement her yellow dress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All this time she’d spent building a good reputation and getting liked by everyone was all for nothing. This stupid plastic crown she’d been eyeing for months will never be in her hands but in Scarlett’s. Out of everyone it had to be her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lemon?” Juice called out for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t feel like talking to you.” She answered through the door. Maybe someday she’d  be able to talk to her again, to forgive her, but that day hadn’t come yet, and she doubted it would anytime soon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to help,” Juice added. She didn’t expect Lemon to want to talk to her, they barely knew each other anymore, she just hoped she could get her to open up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How? By outing me to Scarlett and everyone else in the room?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never told Scarlett anything, she’s been twisting my words and using them against me. Ever since you met her she’s been trying to tear us apart.” Juice never liked Scarlett, but to think that she’d go this far to pit them against one another, that was very low, even from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even care what’s true at this point, I just want this day to be over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you get out of there? There’s something I have to tell you face to face. Juice asked and Lemon slowly opened the stall’s door, still wearing those gold six-inch heels she’s regretted buying. Out of heels, she was around the same height as Juice, but they just made her that much more intimidating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it? Lemon asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juice didn’t take the time to answer before she wrapped her arms around Lemon’s waist and pulled her in for a hug. She expected her to just push her away and tell her it’s inappropriate to hug someone you don’t even know that well, but Lemon placed her arms around her neck and let a tear fall into the smaller girl’s pink hair. They still smelled like strawberry, so this means Juice probably still using the same shampoo. It smelled overly sweet, and Lemon used to mock her for it all the time, but for once, she found it comforting. The perfume alone brought her back to the time when they’d pitch a tent and sleep on the ground, telling stories about headless sea monsters and killer dolls until they’d pass out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back to a time when they didn’t care about anyone but each other, and Lemon could tell that she wasn’t the only one feeling it, as Juice squeezed her a little extra tight, just like she used to do. But this time, Lemon won’t complain about how she can’t feel her ribs, because for the first time in so long she’s actually felt something. It felt great to know that she didn’t become totally heartless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she reached out for Juice’s hand and gave her two little squeezes, making the other girl laugh. It's been years since she’s done this. When Lemon would want to know if Juice was asleep, she’d squeeze her hand twice, and if Juice squeezed back, it meant that she was awake and wanted to talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed this,” Juice said as she placed a lock of Lemon’s hair behind her ear and wiped a tear away with her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed it more,” Lemon answered, teasing her just like they used to. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you more,” Juice replied, just like they used to. They’d spend hours arguing over stuff like this, and it felt as if nobody else could understand their weird habits. It was their thing apparently, and it felt great to get that back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stared into each other’s eyes as if it meant anything, for a second, Juice could swear that Lemon was about to kiss her, just by the way her eyes lit up and she moved forward, slowly. Juice wouldn’t try to stop her, she’d just go with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their sweet little moment was soon interrupted when the door swung open and they both took a step back to make it look like nothing ever happened. Juice was already missing the feeling of having Lemon’s body pressed against hers and she could tell that the feeling was mutual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I interrupting something important here?” Tynomi asked and both girls shook their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go, if I don’t make it to the buffet before Boa there won’t be any cheese sticks left.” Juice gave Lemon a soft smile as she waved her goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that about?” Tynomi asked as she emptied her makeup case on the counter and grabbed onto a tube of cheap mascara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even know, I think I might still like Juice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the 5 pretenders to the prom queen title stood in line on the stage, Juice crossed her fingers for Lemon, watching from the back of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lemon was standing first from the left, followed by Tynomi, Kiara, Ilona and Scarlett. They all looked pretty nervous except Scarlett who seemed so confident she’s got it in the bag. For a second, Juice thought she might have actually rigged the votes, but on second thought, she wouldn’t have spent so much effort sabotaging Lemon if she had an easier way to get the crown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lemon seemed to be the most worried out of the lineup, she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, standing tall as she took deep breaths. Lemon had a huge fear of talking in front of crowds, but all through high school, she’d developed this new ability to do it carelessly. Maybe being the popular girl did have its peaks. For the first time in so long, Juice actually noticed Lemon looked like she was about to pass out. She locked eyes with the girl on stage as Lemon smiled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now it is time to crown our queen.” Principal Jeffrey finally earned a reaction from the crowd after his endless speech on high school being the end of an era. No one was really paying attention until that point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“CDR’s queen of prom 2020 is…” He slipped out a card from the black envelope. “Tynomi Banks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tynomi stood there unable to move a muscle as the crowd cheered on her and Lemon hugged her from the side, eyeing Scarlett who was in such a state of shock, Lemon wished she’d have been in the crowd to capture this on video. As much as Lemon wished to get the crown, she was so relieved it went to her friend and not to Scarlett. She had to admit that Tynomi deserved it more than anyone, including herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a slow song started to play through the speakers, all the girls stepped down and grabbed a partner. As prom queen, Tynomi stayed on stage and shared a dance with the newly crowned king, who also happened to be the guy Tynomi wouldn’t stop talking about. She couldn’t be happier for her friend, but Lemon was apprehending this for so long, now she actually had to dance alone on a romantic song. Now if this wasn’t enough to make her feel lonely, she looked around the room to see if any of her friends were also dancing on their own, but all of them seemed to have found a partner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I have this dance? Juice asked standing behind her. Lemon turned around to find her childhood friend offering her a hand, which she happily grabbed and dragged her in the middle of the room, right under the spotlights. Everyone tried to avoid this spot at it is very blinding and takes away most of the romance in slow dances, but Lemon thought of it differently. It was actually quite fairytale-like to be in the center of the room, in the middle of an ocean of pretty girls, but she had the prettiest right in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t how I pictured prom would go down like.” Lemon laughed as she put her arms around Juice’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, it’s almost how I would have imagined it 5 years ago; almost perfect,” Juice replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s missing for it to be perfect?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juice brought a hand to cup Lemon’s cheek as she moved closer to her, the tips of their noses brushing against one another as they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Lemon gathered all the courage she had in her and leaned forward connecting their lips. She had kissed Juice when they were kids and she swore it felt noting different, but she’d miss the feeling of Juice’s lips on hers more than she thought she would have.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juice held their bodies close as she kissed Lemon’s lips again and again until her cherry lipgloss was all gone. The mix of Lemon’s lipgloss with Juice’s strawberry chapstick was almost enjoyable; she’d never get enough of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were taken back to their childhood of stealing kisses in the back seat of the bus and cuddling during movie nights as if the world might end if they let go of each other. Lemon didn’t need that stupid crown anyways, she’d much rather be dancing with Juice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that relationships ended, friendships broke and hearts got crushed, but their love for one another never died, as it’s not just a flame, it’s a whole damn fire burning in their hearts for eternity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed my little LemonJuice fic! I’ve been wanting to write them forever, and there it is! Leave a comment if you like it, I love getting your feedbacks!<br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>